It has been reported that tobacco withdrawal syndrome contributes to discouraging success rate after cessation of smoking. Studies have indicated that withdrawing from tobacco, and specifically from the drug nicotine, which is known to be an addictive, active agent that smokers seek, produces a variety of signs and symptoms described as tobacco withdrawal syndrome. The research question is: what is the effect of endogenous opiod blockade with naltraxone on 1) smoking behavior and, 2) dystrophic states in human smokers.